


Fated to Be With You

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Snow Day, Song Lyrics, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Requests for seaweedsallyandhercacklingturtle on tumblr- a couple female reader insert Winter/Christmas fluff fics!First up is Laslow, next is Camilla!
Relationships: Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Camilla/You, Lazward | Laslow/Reader, Lazward | Laslow/You
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing was better on a cold winter day than a hot shower to warm up. You hummed idly as you tested the water temperature with your fingertips, in cheerful spirits and ready for a day of relaxing on holiday vacation. As the warm water cascaded down through your hair and you reached for a bottle of shampoo, the humming turned to singing.

“Okay, can I just say something crazy?” you said to yourself, addressing the showerhead almost like a microphone. Disney music was practically written for jamming to in a good mood and you took the courage to start singing.  _ “ _ _ All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you…” _

You started humming the rest of Han’s part, waiting for it to play in your mind so you can sing to Ana’s on time, but you swear you can physically hear, _ “I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like, I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue…” _

_ “But with youuuuuu~, I see your face,” _ you sang, somehow hearing an echo of it a few seconds later-

_ “But with youuuuuu~, I found my place…” _

The achingly familiar voice that seemed more real than imaginary joined in for the harmonized part of the duet.  _ “And it’s nothing like I’ve ever known before!” _ You got into it, hands covered with shampoo suds and creamy conditioner, eyes closing as you kept singing. _ “Love is an open doooOOOOooor, love is an open door with you!” _

_ “..with you!” _

_ “With you!” _

_ “..with you!” _

_ “Love is an open dooooooooor.”  _ There definitely seemed to be someone singing along or music playing in some other room in your quarters, but you didn’t care too much. You reached for a shower loofa and filled it with wintery scented body wash, breathing in candy apple, cinnamon, and rose petal scents. You concentrated, focusing to see if this echo of a voice was someone you knew.

_ “I mean it’s crazy..” _

He had a bit of an accent, whoever it was. A nice accent, actually. The, ** _“What????”_** you said was genuine, fully realizing there was someone singing. Outside the bathroom? What kinda...

He had no shame, apparently, singing right along.  _ “We finish each other’s-” _

_ “Sandwiches!” _ You went along with it, pleased that he seemed to as well.

_ “That’s what I was gonna say!” _

You knew him, you could almost picture who it was but struggled to clearly hear over the water. _ “I never met someone who thinks so much like me-” _

_ “Jinx! Jinx again!” _ Their voices combined in perfect sync.

It almost felt like the song was coming true as their voices blended, clear and bright. _ “Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation-” _

_ “You- _

_ “-and I-” _

_ “Were just meant to be!”  _ It was so satisfying how they were both on pitch, almost like in a movie.

_ “Say goodbyeeee…”  _ You rinsed off thoroughly, relishing the warmth and refreshing feeling of being invigorated and shut the faucet off, grabbing a towel and getting ready to face whoever was joining in for an impromptu duet.

_ “Say goodbye-” _

_ “To the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore!” _ You toweled off quickly as you sang, wrapping a towel around your hair and shrugging into a shower robe, ready to face the musical culprit as you still sang.  _ “Love is an open doooooor! Love is an open doooooor! Life can be so much more-” _

_ “With you!” _ You were presentable, although still clearly just out of the shower.

_ “With you!” _ Yes, you knew that voice...

_ “With you!” _ Your hand was on the doorknob to the hallway-

_ “With you!” _

“Love is an open-” You decided to catch him in the act and turned the knob, swinging it open to face him and finishing, “,,,dooooooor,” your voice tapered off.

There was Laslow, grinning his usual charming grin. He was more of a dancer than a singer, at least you’d thought so, but he could carry a turn just as well as you. He surprised you, though, continuing seamlessly. “Can I say something crazy?” he asked in his usual, smooth flirtatious manner. There was a genuine tone in his words, something beyond simple lyrics.

You knew the next lines, but he wouldn’t, would he? You were just out of the shower, not even dressed and it was so sudden-

Laslow got down on one knee and oh God, was he really going to? You covered your mouth with a soft scream, eyes wide as he whipped a ring out of his pocket, the epitome of seriousness in his hands as he smiled at you with all the playfulness and joy he embodied day to day, all focused on you.

_ “Will you marry me?”  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! Camilla/reader fluff

Winter nights had a hint of unique magic to them. Drifting snow flurries and the crunch of fresh snow underfoot, how the world seemed to grow just a little still under a soft blanket from the heavens made it all the more special to you. Every season had its own beauty, but this one had a particular soft spot in your heart. Your breath fogged in the air from behind a scarf shielding you from the worst of the frigidity and you sighed, enjoying the peace.

WHAP!

That is, until a snowball hit the back of your hood.

“Hey! Where’s the honor in combat?” You whirled around with a snowball already in your hands. Nothing livened up a snow day like a good fight. You packed the ball one more time with a few customary pats and sent it hurtling it at Camilla with a laugh before diving behind a tree for cover. Your snowball hit her coat sleeve and left a patch of powdery snow in addition to the light dusting already coming down from the sky.

Camilla stooped down, lightly packing a snowball as you did the same from your meager hiding spot. “My sweet, you started it! Convincing me you were building a snowman and then tossing that ball at me- for shame!”

“But I missed!” You glanced around the tree and laughed as her snowball hit the tree trunk harmlessly with a shower of white debris. She dodged your own projectile harmlessly and advanced towards you, a playful glint in her eye. You were both bundled up so well neither of you felt the cold except for in your breath- it was a simple matter of pride now. 

“That’s quite the snow bank behind you, isn’t it?” she commented. There was no way such a statement could end well. 

You took a look behind yourself and suddenly you were falling into the snow bank with Camilla on top of you. She pushed you with her body yet her arms were around you to tie your fates together in the fall. You shouted and hugged her close on top of you, laughing as you sunk into the undisturbed fluffy fresh fallen snow. “You win!”

“As always.” Camilla awkwardly tried to stand up and help you up with a lot of flailing and unbalanced steps in the deep snow. You ended up in her arms again once you were both standing in calf deep snow. It felt like being a kid again, playing and hugging and going out of your way to cause trouble. “Now I have to get you back inside and warm you up.”

“No complaints here,” you said, holding her hand and wading out to the trampled pathway to walk back inside. 

Camilla was a doting girlfriend. Perhaps too doting, but you could hardly complain. She held the door open, beckoning you in from the snow as you both rushed in from a blizzard. Snowflakes stuck to her lavender hair and fur trimmed coat and you knew you must be just as dusted with frigid flakes.

“Hurry y/n, you’ll catch cold!” Camilla ushered you in and you smiled- but she couldn’t see it behind your scarf.

“With how much we bundled up? I’m more likely to die of heat.”

“No no, there’s a spot that’s cold, I’m sure!” Camilla leaned forward and kissed your nose, which was about all that had been exposed to the winter air.

You unwrapped the scarf from around your head and let her see your smile. Ou leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. “There’s now we’re even!” You reached down and unzipped your outer layer, a windbreaker, but Camilla reached over to help.

“Here’s, let me get this for you, dear.”

“But it’ll take forever if you only help me- I guess I have to help you too!” You grinned and the next few minutes was a comical test of dexterity, trying to shove off what felt like infinite layers of gloves, wind breakers, boots, snow pants, heavy coats, sweaters, and finally you were both freed from your outer layers with a triumphant toss of Camilla’s sweater to the floor.

“Eager?” she teased.

“Relieved to discover you under all those layers is more like it.” It was difficult to tell who hugged who as you embraced. Camilla gave the best hugs, warm and genuine with soft squeezes that made you smile into her shoulder. Honestly, the best day would be nothing but cuddling her and feeling this safe and cared for. “You’re even warmer than all those coats.”

“But we still have to find some way to stay warm in here.” While that sentence could go many directions, she just kissed your cheek. “Hot cocoa?”

“Sure!” 

Camilla busied herself with finding a pan and a whisk for making the hot chocolate while you gathered the cocoa powder, sugar, and other ingredients. Instant packets were nice, but stovetop always tasted better. It was cozy and unrushed cooking something simple together. Camilla insisted on doing most of it herself but spared some kisses for her helpful assistant. 

The mug of cocoa felt warm in your hands when it was done. You sipped it and closed your eyes, savoring the rich flavor. Camilla watched with a smile. “Good?”

“As always.”

“Only the best for you, dear.”

The two of you carefully cuddled on the couch with drinks set on a table within easy arm’s reach. Camilla curled up against the armrest of the couch and you followed her, snuggling into her arms. Camilla was always protective and cozy to snuggle with. She was that way with who she was closest to, but particularly for you. No matter how flirtatious she seemed, anything genuine was saved for you and you alone. You rested against her and reached your hand up to her hair, dragging your fingertips through the fine strands of lavender. Camilla watched you with amused eyes, knowing exactly where this was going.

“Are you going to ask, or simply go for it, dear? You know I’m yours.”

“I’ll ask,” you replied with your own attempt at flirting. “I can’t get tired of hearing how much you want me.”

“Want you?” Camilla mirrored the motion for you, weaving her fingers into your hair. “I love you, and I’ll say it until you do get tired.”

“Ha- hahaha, I bet.” Your joke was awkward at best, but the effort is what counted.

Camilla chuckled that low, soft laugh of hers and pulled you closer, free hand resting flush against the small of your back as she leaned in. “Oh dear, we were so romantic too. It’s alright, we can have it all.”

It was difficult to tell who kissed who, as your lips melded together. You were pressed close under the blankets and you relaxed into her arms. Your eyes slid closed and you let Camilla lead, slow but purposeful, gauging how to kiss best by your own reactions. You always felt comforted to your core with her, loved so explicitly in every way. Camilla was confident in what she wanted and you were in a pleasant daze when she broke the kiss to stroke your hair.

“The cocoa is getting cold.”

“But I don’t need cocoa with you.”

Camilla handed you your mug with a wink. “As hot as we may be, the actual hot cocoa is important. Here, let me finish mine- cheers!”

Your cups clinked together and you finished off the beverage. You rested on Camilla’s shoulder and closed your eyes, content and warm to the bone to rest for the evening.

It couldn’t get much better than this.


End file.
